Sam & Max Freelance Huntsman
by PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK
Summary: What happens when you give a job to a dog and rabbit faunus to teach a group of teenagers to be lean mean killing machines... of course you don't know. but Sam and max do. read to find a action comedy with everything in between. the show is about to begin in Sam and Max Freelance Huntsman
1. chapter 1

**this is somthing that was suck in my mind for a while now. so the idea came to me while i was replaying "SAM AND MAX : THE DEVIL'S PLAYHOUSE". so i was playing the game ok. having a good time and then the idea came to me "what would they be like if they were human?" seems like a okay idea right. just a passing thought while i was playing right? well after finishing the first episode, i started watching anime. (what a productive day right?) but the anime i was watching happened to be "RWBY".** **again nothing special but then the thought of SAM AND MAX came back up** **and seeing how RWBY has animal people in their show... you see where this is going right? so anyways, thats the story for today SAM AND MAX IN... RWBY. so i really hope you guys injoy. one more thing if some of you dont know who SAM AND MAX is well go to youtube or STEAM and type it up (they have games, comics and a tv show. ) NOW ON TO THE STORY**

 **SAM AND MAX: FREELANCE** **HUNTSMAN**

It was a day like any other in the the city of Vale. everyone was enjoying the peaceful day. the steets were buzzing with people and faunus alike. the skys were blue, the birds were singing, the police were injoying the quiet. keyword "were"

 **BOOM**

 **SREEE**

 **VROOOOM**

well good things have to come to an end. so anyways a car chase was going on right now between an armored truck and some police cars. the armored truck in question however belonged to the peaceful turned terrrorest group the white fang. and what did they do to attract the police? well they just robbed a dust store a few minutes ago. how they were able to steal the dust, load it up in the truck and dive off with out anyone reporting it in time is anyones guess.

while the chase was going on the windows to the truck opened up revealing two white fang members a lion and a fox faunus, they were hiding their faces behind grimm masks, came out pulling out hand cannons they started firing at the cops. most of the bullets missed, however the ones that did...

 **PHHEEEEE**

 **SKRRRRRET**

 **CRASH**

managed to hit the wheels to the front car causing a chain reaction of crashing, screeching and screaming ultimately ending up in a roadblock. some of the police officers were injured but thankfully no one was killed but... "they are getting away!" one of the officers called out. and true to the mans word, the truck was speeding away with all of the stolen dust all hope seemed lost until.

"PUNCH IT SAM!!"

everything seemed to go in slow motion as a DeSoto Adventurer(1)

was seen as if flying over the roadblock. then time began to speed up again as the car landed in front of the police with a 'thud' the man or faunus who yelled out those words was a rabbit faunus but before any one could get a good look at him he pulled out a badge, with a crazy grin on his face he called. "fear not noble officers, for sam and max freelance huntsman are on the case!" he said before the before the car begin to burn rubber as the car sped off after the truck.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

as the armored truck sped through the streets of vale most of the faunus in the vehicle could not help but sigh in relief the cops did prove to be rather quick on their feet in the end they could not capture them, being the Superior species they are not so easy to defeat as the faunus in the truck thought. they were about to call it a victory before they heard somthing coming up behind them. and it was coming fast! the driver which was a sloth faunus (ironic right?) slowly pulled down the window.

and then slowly pulled the rear-view mirrow up.

just a second.

"guys" the sloth said slowly. as the others were reloading their weapons one of them stoped to look at the sloth "what is it flash?" (again ironic right?) said the fox faunus a bit hasty. the now named flash Slowly turned which was a bit scary seeing as hes the one driving. but after a moment he turned all the way. "we... have... a... car... chasing... us... we... need... to... fir-" he didn't get to finish out as the truck was rocked forward by a sudden impact. "PULL OVER THE VEHICLE NOW AND YOU ALL CAN LEAVE WITH MINOR HEAD TRAUMA!!" with a gun raised the lion faunus from earlier kick the back door revealing the DeSoto that crashed into them. they were a bit confused however when they saw who was driving and dog and a rabbit faunus were diving the DeSoto behind them.

shaking his head the lion pulled out a hand cannon and begin to aim. as he was doing this the rabbit faunus turned to his partner "hey sam hes about to shoot. if i cripple him will it be labeled as self defense?" the rabbit asked his friend. the dog faunus turned his head towards him and then turned back to the road "no max im pretty sure that still counts as armed violence. besides the court will probably arrest you this time if you do seeing as this would be the 7th time in the last month." he said in a deadpan tone.

SAM

ONE HALF OF FREELANCE HUNTSMAN

LIKES: Justice, bluegrass, heavy weaponry, snack foods

DISLIKES: criminals, cracks about his weight

sam is a dog faunus he was pretty tall at 6ft but also a bit wide (dont tell him i said that) wearing a grey suit was a blue tie and a fedora on his head which was flailing in the wind right now he had Brown eyes with brown hairs along with the dog ears on the side of his head which also was flailing in the wind as well. all and all he seemed like a average person... who was driving recklessly through the city.

 **POW**

 **SREEEEEE**

 **VROOOOOM**

however the ride become even more dangerous when the lion faunus started firing at them. "sam can you even out a bit im trying to to shoot here!" max yelled as started firing his Luger pistol(2) "open wide and say ahh!!" he screamed

MAX

OTHER HALF OF THE FREELANCE HUNTSMAN

HYPERKINETIC HUMAN RABBITY THING

( prefers to be called lagomorph)

ONE OF THE ONLY BEINGS IN HISTORY WITH "THE GIFT"

sam was the rabbit faunus and the other member to the freelance huntsman being a bit short at 5ft 5in, he was still kinda (extremely) dangerous. he had white rabbit ears with equally white hair. he had black eyes and right now he was wearing a brown sweater with dark blue long pants. the pants looked pretty worn out and even had some tears. the only thing note worthy would be the fact that he had some pretty sharp teeth, that looked to be stuck in a insane grin.

"ugh hey nick pass me a fire dust Crystal will you" the loin faunus yelled to the fox 'nick' as hes named begin pulling out a glowing Orange crystal from one of the containers and passed it to him "um what are you going to do with that exactly?" nick asked unsure the lion only glanced at him "I'm going to set an example"he said with a dark chuckle. he then through the crystal out the door. as it sailed through the air he took aim and fired.

 **BOOOM**

everything was silent as the truck continued through the streets. they waited to see if anything continue to follow them but the farther they went nothing seemed to come after them. there was no sign of the DeSoto there was no sign of a rabbit and no sign of a dog faunus. it seemed like they were caught in the explosion "and thats that." the lion said closing the back door.

"was that really necessary Ron?" nick said a bit disgusted, 'ron' only looked at him "yes nick that was necessary" he relplied calmly. nick only nodded and looked away 'if only the white fang didnt change' he thought. everything was finally going smoothly _well..._

 **CRASH**

you know how this goes. anyways..

"what was that!?" ron yelled from the back. flash slowly turned to them with a growing shocked expression on his face "the... car... you... blew... up... is... bac-"

he did not finish again as they hear yelling outside the truck "DID YOU MISS US!!" yelled the voice nick got up to the passenger seat to see the same car car that was chasing them only this time they were diving side by side. shaking his head he turned to the driver "flash! cant this thing go any faster!!" nick said fearful. flash only shook his head slowly "well now what" he said. as if hearing his question from the outside max screamed

"HOW ABOUT TURNING YOUSLELFS IN. MY OFFER STILL STANDS!" sam having to hear his friend yell had to ask. "which part of the offer? the part where they turn themselves in or the head trauma?"sam asked skeptically. max who was standing on his seat looked at sam. "the part with the head trauma.. but they dont need to know that" he said. as he reloaded his gun he yelled "WE'LL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE TO MAKE A DECISION" max the began to take aim sam who was driving leaned forward a bit as to not get shot "ONE" max begain counting. the window to the passengers seat opened and nick poked his head out"WAIT WAIT WE-" "THREE".

 **POW**

 **SREEEEE**

 **AHHH!!!**

was the sound the faunus in the truck were making as they tried to get the truck under control again. _but..._ the truck was swerving left and right uncontrollably because one of the front wheels were poped. however the ride of Terror was stopped by a light post... that they crashed into... and the driver (flash) was sent flying through the air at a incredibly... slow speed. "ahhhhhhh" it was a pretty weird sight the freelance huntsman saw when they slowed down at the crash side. "umm sam?" max said "ya max" sam replied unfazed by the sight. max was looking back and forth from the crashed truck and the sloth who was still Defying Gravity. "is that?... normal?" he said pointing at the sloth faunus. "i... don't know little buddy" was all sam had to say. "ahhhhhh" oh ya flash was still "screaming". "well then we should get going. we need to stock up on supplies and snacks" said sam as he turned the car away and drove off "ohh supplies good idea sam i've been craving some pizza for a while now" max said as he pat his belly. sam could only chuckle "you crack me up little buddy".

All in a days work for the freelance huntsman.

"ahhhhh"

can you stop?

 **SCENE CHANGE**

"well now that we have the crucial snack foods we so desperately need to go on in our lives. we can Focus on the dilemma in our hands" "oh OH sam can i get this!? oh nonono wait, this one i want to get this one!" was what sam was talking about. the "dilemma" that was going on right now was whether or not max would buy the fire dust or the dust crystals, or the regular dust bullets. right now they were shopping for some dust in a store called "from dust till dawn". it was a shop they usually go to when they are low on ammo. it was night time right now and the only other customer right now was a girl in a red hood(3). "ok ok here is what i want" max begain to say. as sam waited for max to place his order he failed to notice the rather thug looking people walking towards the store.

"think you can manage that old man?" the old man who owned the place nodded and went out back. "well max think you got everything you need" sam said while he took a bite out a fudge pop he took out of... god knows where. "yep i think i do. but really sam after this we need to go for some late night criminal hunting" max said as he hopped on to the counter and sat down. "i mean its been two hours sense our last brush with death. and im feeling light headed." max said as he dramatically held his head with both his hands. "try eating a fudge pop" sam said as he took another bit out of the frozen treat.

"put your hands in the air" said a voice behind them said. sam had to turn around while max had to lean to the left a bit, and there he was, a grunt with a gun aim at the both of them. "hand over any valuable belongings on your person and you can leave with your lives" said the grunt. while sam was dealing with that max begain to look around and sure enough. the shop was being robbed. one of the grunts seemed to be harassing the girl from earlier too. "now what do you say?" max turned to the grunt that was "threatening" them. "well you give us what we want or will i have to paint the walls with ya brains" he said putting the gun to sams head. max was about get his gun out until.

 **OHF!**

 **CRASH**

 **THUD**

"well theres somthing you dont see every day" max commented as he saw the girl from earlier thow a grunt outside. it was _so_ weird that the grunt that was holding sam at gun point turned around and lowered his gun. "now" the grunt heard he turned around to see sam holding his oversized .44 Revolver and max with his luger pistol. "what do _you_ say" sam said threateningly "will _you_ put your hands in the air _PAL_ " sam said beginning to growl a bit. the grunt put his hands in the air dropping his gun in the process. "now tell us who are you working for" max said as he hopped off the counter and walked up to the thug. or _we_ will paint the walls with _your_ blood" max finished by shotting a guy outside who was battling the girl in red.

"MY KNEE"

"if i shot you in the knee im sorry! i was aiming for you crotch" max yelled out before pointing the gun back to his original target "so what do you say?" the grunt was terrified at this point he did the only thing he could do there.

r-r-Roman torchwick" he studdered out. "roman? walks with a cane, used eye liner. makes crappy one-liners that roman?" the grunt nodded his head fearfuly. sam who heared all of this could not help but ask.

"do you know this torchwick guy max?". max turned to him still holding his gun towards the grunt "ya but not much the only thing i know about him is that hes been robbing dust shops for a while now... and i may have played poker with the guy" max said although he wispered the last part. "wait what?" sam begain but before he could say anything else

 **BOOM**

they both heared a explosion on one of the rooftops. as they looked up toward the noise, the grunt took this opportunity to escape "hey! hes getting away!" max took off after him but was stopped by sam. max looked at him and the back at the escaping thug "sam you better have a good reason to stop me or so help me-" "quiet max i think we have bigger things to worry about look!" max looked to were sam was pointing and... there was a bulkhead that was leaving the scene with the roman guy, if that was not enough the same girl and someone else(4) were shoting at it although they were bearly doing anything to it. "ohhh ok.. ya that is a good reason" max said. they both watched as the two on the rooftop attack the bulkhead but some one was blocking their shots with what looked like a kind of fire semblance.

they watched as the bulkhead begin to fly away. but nows the time for the freelance huntsman to step in!. thinking quickly sam turned to max "max do you think one of your toys could stop that!" max looked at him then the bulkhead until. "i do!" he said geting into a stance he but his both fingers to the side of his head he closed his eyes and began to think.

 **teleportation**

 **mind reader**

 **future Vision**

"come on... there!"

 **destroyer**

sam looked on as the bulkhead begain to fly away griting his teeth he could do nothing but watch until.

" **I am the destroyer please die for me"**

sam turned to look at max. then he saw the toy robot in his hands. "the destroyer! i almost forgot about that!" sam said " i know so did i!" max said back "NOW SAY YOUR PRAYERS" max screamed as he pressed the botton on the robots back.

 **"I am the destroyer please bite me"**

one of the arms begain to charge a purple energy before max aimed it at the bulkhead. then a purple beam shot out of the toy robots gun. beam went right through the wing of the bulkhead and as it flew away...

wait for it...

 **BOOOOOM**

 **SCENE CHANGE**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

CRUNCH*

after the crazy events from yesterday the freelance huntsman fled the scene as to not have to be pulled in for questioning

most would have celebrated but they forgot one thing. one very inportant item they left behind...

give up? they forgot the dust order.

anyways right now their are relaxing in their office(5) which right now was really messy. sam who has his feet proped up the table was eating some cookies. and max was in his little table trying to kill a grasshopper with a hammer. "man how dull today is. no crime, no death threats, no world ending threat, even a call for the power bill" sam said as he took a bite out of a cookie. max who finally killed the bug turned to max with a grin "cheer up sam we'll have somthing to keep us busy just you wait" sam looked at max with his eyebrows raised "did you use that toy that lets you see into the future?" sam said. max only shook his head "no i just know, i mean it would get pretty boring for the readers to read this without somthing happening" max finished. then turned to you (the readers reading this)

"be sure to review this story. or we'll find you" "max stop breaking the fourth wall the readers will get confused" max looked at sam with that insane grin "but sam i can't. i've breaken it so many times it practically a window by now! sam leaned and his chair a bit "max..." max got up from his chair. "ok ok i'll stop. but there is one more i need to do." max began to walk over to the door and and opened it right as someone was about to open it.

the person in question looked down on the insane faunus. while max begain waving "hi stranger how you day so far?"

sam shook his head at his friends antics

"dont mined him hes a bit to friendly around strangers" sam said sat on the chair properly. the 'stranger' just coughed in his hands "may i ask why?" the stanger said with a curious tone. sam looked at max then back at him "its best if you dont know" sam said with a far away look, max decided to take matters into his own hands. "soo what brings you here umm..." the stranger chuckled "oh excuse me for my rudeness. im just a person who has taken a interest in both of your... unique abilities." he said playfully "but most people know me as professor ozpin headmaster of beacon Academy"

everything went quiet after that...

"so what do you want" max said completely unaffected by the statement "pardon" said ozpin with a raised eyebrow. "what did you expect us to roll out a red carpet for you? sorry to tell you but we dont do that... anymore" said max with his own far away look. "so what someone of you status doing here. not that we are not flattered" said sam finishing a cookie

"like i said im just someone who has taken a intrest in your abilites" said ozpin. he bagain looking around the office and immediately realized that these people seem to enjoy displaying their trophies around the place also... the place a complete mess!

"but anyways i have a proposition for the both of you" ozpin began "wait wait you have a proposition for us" max said with a voice of disbelief. ozpin only nodded "so would you like to hear it" he said. sam and max looked at each other then back at ozpin. "we'll listen to what you have to say" said sam ozpin smiled and nodded his head "now like i said twice now im interested in the abilities the two of you have and seeing as the both of you are a solo act and do not work for the police force. i would like to hire you two" he paused for dramatic effect "to help the students of beacon become true huntsman and huntresses. i would like you two to become teachers at my Academy."

sam and max looked at him in shock.

"who in the what now"

 **END CHAPTER**

 **And** **thats it i hope you enjoyed it originally i was gonna post this im my side project. but the more i wrote this the ideas that came to mind so as of today... this story will become its own series (yaaaay... anyone?) but anyways this is the longest thing i've written so far soo i REALLY hope you like. so i hope to see you guys LATER BYE!!**

 **(1) its the name of the car. a DeSoto adventurer it pretty cool so look it up when you have the time**

 **(2) pretty self explanatory. its the name of the gun he uses**

 **(3) if you dont know who this girl is and you still read this story... shame on you**

 **(4) you should also know who this is -_-**


	2. chapter 2

**HEY GUYS im back with another chapter of**

 **SAM AND MAX: FREELANCE**

 **HUNTSMAN**

 **so in this chapter... just saying it now. will basically be Sam Max settling in the school as teachers so not a whole lot of action will be shown or heard (or will there!... no no there wont.) but I'm going to skip the whole Emerald Forest and team assembly scene from Rwby because in my opinion that scene has been played out too many times so in this and next chapter we're just jumping right into it. how are the teams going react to Sam Max? and how will Sam and Max react to the students? how will the teachers pay for the property damage!?. read and find out!!. so anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. as always leave a review on what I can improve upon and what not.** **BUT NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

 **FREELANCE HUNTSMAN. IN...**

 **HOW TO SURVIVE THE WILD. WITH A DOG AND A RABBIT** **(PT 1)**

noon in the new semester of beacon acadamy. all the old students are getting back into the swing of things. and new students are getting used to the times buildings and each other. truly a place where teenagers can grow up learn new things, make new friends maybe even find love. here they become young adults

and learn their places in life. here they will learn the skills, the strength and the bravery to...

wake up early in the morning, sit in a classroom for 'hours' at a time. and do tons and tons of homework...

and also kill monsters :D

now as the the sound of a bell is heard. and the students get up and walk (or in some cases running) to their last classes.

one classroom in particular just finished their class and is now waiting for the last batch of students. in this classroom is none other then-

"ok ok we'll take it form here"

oh thanks i was running out of things to say.

"so here we are at beacon acadamy. the school with the tools to teach simple teenagers to kill or be killed by grimm" said max as he played with a dagger that he 'borrowed' from one of the students. so as of late. sam and max have accepted ozpins offer to work for him as teachers "yep thats right readers you will now call us. mr sam and professor max. has a nice ring to it dont you think sam?"

max said as he walk over to his little desk. which was one of the things they brought from the office sam who was erasing something turned to max "sure does little buddy... but i dont know about the whole 'professor' thing max. i mean have you ever gotten your Phd?" sam asked as he he sat down on his chair.

max took a second to think about that. but he quickly shook his head "no i never did get my Phd. but they dont need to know that" said max as he started stabbing the desk with his dagger. as he did that sam noted that the students started coming in. some of the students did not really seem to care who their teachers are (to me that is a big mastake). but those who did look to see were kinda creep out when they saw max stabbing his desk. sam chuckled at that as the day went on sam could not help but injoy teaching these kids it was fun and he felt good teaching them as the students continued to fill the classroom he could not help but recall the conversation with ozpin.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

 **FLASHBACK**

"who in the what now" said max as he and sam sat there staring at ozpin. sam could not believe that The ozpin. was offering them a job to teach at his acadamy. max on the other hand. could not believe that the author actually got good reviews in the last chapter. ( btw keep reviewing it helps with the story) ozpin only stood there "i believe i said if you could work for me in my school" said ozipin as he took a sip of coffie he got from... i dont know?. max having calmed down from the shock asked "well it is a tempting offer but we have a good thing going here. right sam?" sam who heared that nodded his head "yep we sure do. but just to be sure what would we get if we work for you?" sam asked ozpin who closed his eyes to think "well... not only would you get paid more then what your getting now. but you can finish the knowing that you helped the students-" he would have continued if max hadn't shot his gun in the air ozpin looked up while sam begain whirling the gun in his finger "please dont go into a monologue me and sam are very busy faunus. most of the time at least" max said interupting him.

ozpin had to chuckle at that. not a lot of people seemed to talk back to him or even be blunt with him anymore. to have someone talk to him like this was rather humorous.

"well then let me put it this way. you can help people in a diffrent way, you'll get payed more and you can fight monsters"

ozpin said taking a sip from his mug "you had me at 'fighting monsters'" said max with a crazy grin on his face. sam thought about this and after a few moments he desided. "alright you got yourself a deal ozpin"

opin nodded his head smiling.

but he did not see the chain of events that followed.

 **END FLASHBACK**

sam had to chuckle at that memory never in his life did he think that he would become a teacher much less teach anyone anything. and he is still effy on the whole school thing. not because he cant teach but because of max.

max...

he looked over to max who was still stabbing his desk. then to the class that has finally filled up most students were choosing where they wanted to sit and some were uncomfortable. because of max. max was always a bit... unstable and he rarely thought things over. like that time... and that other time... and then there was that time... sam shook his head now was not the time. he has students to teach getting up he did roll call.


	3. To survive the wild

**YAAAAAAY MY STORY HAS 14 LIKES** **AND 12 FOLLOWING!!! while that is not much to some people. that means a lot to me! it means that people actually like my story. so before this chapter starts I just want to say thank you to all those who have liked and followed my story so far. as a thank you (for those who want to) PM me and submit an idea and I will try my absolute best to implant your idea to my story I really hope that you guys submit some of your ideas. and to those who have commented so far.**

 **Sega Kuro: thats a pretty good idea thanks ;)**

 **superfanman217:** **thank you that means a lot :)**

 **guest 1:** **ya maybe all that coffee is finally getting to him**

 **guest 2:** **you will just have to keep reading**

 **guest 3: yes i did**

 **kamen** **colin: they would be scary but the cool kind**

 **theMexicanattcker: i will. but at the chance i dont feel free to shit on me**

 **lazy hunter: ya maybe i should find a beta reader**

 **and once again thank you but now ON TO THE STORY!**

 **SAM AND MAX IN: TO SURVIVE THE WILD WITH A DOG AND A BUNNY PT 2**

"ok now that roll call is over we can now move on to the lesson" said sam as he went over to the board to write something. as he did some of the students were confused they haven't seen each teachers around here before and they clearly havent seen faunus teach here before. some of the students were a bit angered by this, one student

(you should know who) was annoyed at the fact they are going be taking lessons by animals. and other will they were confused. why _well..._

"who are you guys?"

ya that

sam and max turned to the voice and who they saw was... "oh hey your that girl from the dust store" said max. sam looked at her as well and saw that it was the girl from the store.

"huh?" said the girl as she leaned in to get a good look at the teacher(s) as she did this the blond to her left (ok now you have to know who this is) turned to her "you know them?" she asked skeptically. suddenly her face lit up in realization "oh ya i remember you guys!" she said loudly "you guys were there when the store was being robbed" and everyone in the room turned to hers with shocked expressions. sam chuckled at how casually she said that. "yep thats right. if im not mastaken your name is ruby right?" sam asked.

"thats right mister sam!" ruby said cheerfully

"well now that all of that is out of the way" max began "we well begin todays subject!" max said excitedly

sam who was writing something on the board said "now as some of you may know we are your new teachers. not just for you first years, but for all beacon. now before i begin to go over todays agenda does anyone have any questions?."

almost instantly the entire class raised their hands

sam expected some hands to go up but he didn't expect this much.

"Um.. well uh.. _max.._ a little help?" max whos was playing with his blade looked up to see the students raising their hands "wow um... you. the girl in the white?" max pointed at one of the students

the 'student' was a girl whos appearance just screamed Authority took this as her queue to talk "yes um... mr max-" before she could say anything else she saw max raise his hand making her stop on reflex. "now before you say anything else um..?

the girl rolled her eyes "weiss" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"weiss..." max said carefully his eyes narrowing a bit (1) "its not 'mr' its 'professor' you best remember that all right?" max said as he stood up from his desk. weiss who hear this would have talked back if this wasn't a teacher

but seeing as how she doesn't want to cause any problems on her first day "yes professor max im sorry..." she said lowly

Max was about to reply until he heard a 'tsk' in the back of the room looking up he saw a guy who had a sneer on his face obviously not too happy about something "you got a problem kid?" said max walking towards that stands "ya! i got a problem!" he said loudly "why are a bunch of no good animals teaching!, or even do here to begin with!" he said upset about the fact that two faunus were teaching the class. the students all gasped loudly looking at the student who said that. some with disdain and some with agreement.

Sam and max heard this. while sam only sighed and shook head obviously knowing that this would happen sooner or later. max however did not look to different if anything his eyes grew and his shark like teeth we're being shown in a insane like grin. looking at the student who said that he said. "really now?... whats your name _kid_..." some of the students shivered at the tone he used at the end a bit scared on what he was going to do. the same student only scoffed. "Cardin why do _You_ want to know" he said before he could say anything else in the blink of a eye he felt something pass through his cheek. those around him looked to see that his cheek began to bleed out a bit a single straight line cut through his cheek. and max was right behind him.

" _now then_ " max begin. " _Cardin was it?... well im going to say this once so listen closely_ " max said now everyone in the room was scared including cardin. as he turned around he saw max flipping a dagger the dagger was dripping a small amount of red liquid from its blade.. it was blood.

 _his_ blood

now he's has officially messed up.

max still with that grin of his. said " _now that i have your attention. let me give you a little insight... I was told by professor ozpin that I'm allowed to teach the class in any way I please. that means I can beat you to a bloody pulp right now and that would count as me teaching you 'discipline' whine and bitch about it as much as you want. but at the end of the day I'm your teacher so unless you have a problem with that you can leave now and never come back or you can sit down and shut up... Got that?"_ max said as he took a step towards cardin.

before anything could escalate any further they heard a cough at the front of the classroom.

"Um.. max you might want to calm down a bit.. this is supposed to be a classroom not a slaughterhouse" said sam who watched the entire thing play out he would have stepped in to help but he knew better then to interrupt Max while he was having his 'moment'(2)

Max heard this and looked over to sam who was pointing to his desk. max looked at the desk then at cardin. before make a motion with his hand that clearly said 'I'm watching you' before he began walking back towards his desk as soon as he reached it he sat down and began stabbing it again with his dagger. everybody in the room simultaneously gulped at that.

"Now then..." sam began "questions well have to wait for another time... anyways todays lesson is about somthing you all might need at one point in your lives!" sam said as he took a step away from the board the class looked over to see what he wrote.

 **HOW TO SURVIVE THE WILD.**

(ha got the title in the story! suck it!)

some of the students begin to chuckle because at the bottom of the title there was a dog wearing a suit and a naked rabbit sitting around a fire eating smores while in the middle of nowhere.(3)

"Todays lesson is how to survive in the wilderness!" sam said loudly and everyone's attention was drawn towards him.

Ruby raised her hand shaking it above her head clearly wanting to ask something. "yes ruby you may speak" said sam

Seeing as her time to speak she begain. "so will this class be a survival class or something?.. OH will we be able to go outsideandstuffbecausethatwouldbesocool"

"Calm down kid you might hurt your self."

said max as he looked at his desk. if you can even call it a desk anymore. sam saw this as his opportunity to continue "but to answer your question yes this will be a class that will teach you all you need to know about the wild and how to survive" said sam

While some of the students were excited. to have a survival sounded great! but. some were confused why would they need to learn how do anything in the wild? if you asked someone *chough* *chough* *weiss* *chough* *chough* they thought this class will be a waste of time!

Sam looked around the classroom. his (and max's..) classroom while he still has doubts he's sure that everything will turn out fine

... why did he feel a chill go down his back?

 **and thats it i hope you enjoyed the chapter now... this chapter was very weird for me to write now the original chapter was going to go longer then this but i thought that everything else will be saved for next time! so by then SEE YOU LATER!**

 **1: max has... history with their family.. lets leave it at that...**

 **2: in this story the side effect to his "semblence" well be that he has problems when it comes to holding back more on that next time!**


End file.
